


Leave Him Gasping

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: “Mark, ya’ve been such a good boy so far, why stop now? Don’t I always make it worth it?”





	

“Fuck,” Mark whispers, eyes squeezed shut as he struggles to catch his breath. It’s no use trying, though, because Jack’s hand is fitted around Mark’s throat, white-knuckled and clutching down with Jack’s weight as he leans in over Mark’s shuddering body. “Jack,” he exhales, voice an absolute mess, “J– _fuck_ , baby, please.”

Jack laughs, happy, and he sounds almost as breathless as his boyfriend. He continues to roll his hips, working Mark’s dick with slow, lazy clenches that have them both shiveringly close to coming. He likes it this way, being on top, controlling how deep Mark goes and how hard his own prostate is milked, Mark just taking it. “I can’t tell if ya want me t'choke _harder_ , or finally let you _breathe_ ,” he says, and his voice is light with more laughter that hasn’t spilled out yet.

“Harder,” Mark gasps, and Jack’s not surprised. He shifts his hand, turning his fingertips inward so he can press his nails to Mark’s skin. It’s extra layers season, winter creeping in like frost on the windows, so he can get away with minor bruises and scratches without scandalizing any of their friends or fans. “Fuck,” Mark says again, mouth falling open.

“Slut,” Jack says, all dimpled affection, and leans over Mark’s face. Their eyes meet briefly, and Jack feels fire in his veins, fast and hot and a little out of control. He opens his mouth and spits into Mark’s, eyes half-lidded as he looks down to watch his spit slip down Mark’s tongue, unswallowed. “Jesus,” says Jack vehemently, and the corner of Mark’s open mouth twitches in a half-smile.

When Mark does swallow, it’s quick and harsh, his breathing even more erratic than before. “Gonna come,” he half-warns, half-begs, his hands fluttering briefly by Jack’s hips before settling back down on the bed at his sides, like Jack had ordered earlier.

“Not yet you’re not,” Jack tells him, straightening his back so he’s fully sitting in Mark’s lap. He releases his throat, not wanting to bring Mark to the edge of blacking out, and instead claws at his chest, briefly pinching his nipples one at a time. “Not til _I say_ , remember?”

“Fuck you,” says Mark, but he’s tense, obviously fighting himself.

“Mark,” Jack croons, bouncing on his cock now just to be a jerk, “Ya’ve been such a good boy so far, why stop now? Don’t I always make it worth it?”

“Shut up,” Mark gasps, and he’d laugh if he had the breath, but doesn’t because he’s bucking helplessly, coming with a rasped-out groan. Jack gives him a consoling pat on the chest. “Fuck you,” he mumbles, flinging an arm over his flushed face, “That was your fault.”

“No hard feelin’s,” Jack assures him, and starts moving his hips again. Mark grunts like he got socked in the nuts, hands limply pawing at Jack’s highs. “No no no,” Jack chastises, shoving his helplessly tired hands aside, “It’s _Jackaboy’s_ turn.”

“I can’t,” Mark breathes, pained.

“Ya can,” purrs Jack, both hands sliding over Mark’s chest before settling on his throat, “Just hold yer breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153329108502/leave-him-gasping (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
